What Happens When Aphrodite Starts Meddling (Revised)
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Like it says: revised from the old one. Sequel to What Happens When Chiron Gets Called to Olympus. Aphrodite sticks her nose into the relationships in CHB, and most of her favorite couples are going to be put to the test in an arena on Olympus, starring in her new TV show "The Love Games."
1. The Love Games

APHRODITE:

(Olympus)

"Daddy!" I yelled (yes I know he isn't my father, but I still called him that).

He came running up to my temple and stared at me questioningly, "What do you need?"

"You said that you're going to watch my show, right?"

Zeus looked at me wearily, we'd already been over this many times, but I was nervous. This was the first time my husband had let me put something on his television, and I wanted it to be a hit. "Of course sweetheart, seven o'clock sharp!" he assured me.

I beamed at him, "Thanks, daddy!"

He smiled, and I saw something that looked like adoration in his eyes, what can I say, everyone loves the goddess of love! I grabbed my bag and poofed I figure you wondering about the show, so I'll catch you up:You see I need to make some of the people's relationship a bit livelier, test their love to the brink… and show all of Olympus (and whoever else watches Hephaestus TV) what true entertainment looks like.

When I got to the camp, I saw that Hermes and Apollo had just finished their farewell speech. I walked over smiling like mad and said, "Hello, dears!"

All of my children said, "Hi mom!" I smiled at the thought of being beloved.

PERCY:

Well I figured that I was in trouble, I was squeezing Annabeth's hand and my heart was pounding madly, wondering what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She was never one to wait on her plans.

She looked at all of us and said, "I'm excited to say that I've chosen a select group of lucky couples to participate in the love games!"

I blinked rapidly, "What's that?"

She smiled at me, "Thank you for asking, Percy! It is a game where you get transferred to an arena in Olympus; I will take away specific parts of your memory and the first two people to fall in love wins. They will be taken out, but the others will stay on up until the last."

Skylar raised her hand tentatively and said, "Do these couples get a choice?"

Aphrodite beamed at her, "Not to worry about that my dear, the couples that I've chosen will be more than willing to participate!"

Something told me that she was mistaken, but I wasn't about to point that out, I wasn't in the mood for relationship problems, though I was bound to have them after this.

JASON:

As I looked at the goddess, I had a really bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Aphrodite was always interested in Piper's affairs, so I knew that I was going to be one of the 'willing participates' and I wasn't what you would called thrilled. Piper seemed to think the same thing because she gripped onto my hand and I heard her say something that sounded like a curse under her breath. Taking that as my cue, I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said, getting her attention, "when does this start?"

She positively beamed at me, "In about two minutes."

Now that was when my heart decided that it wanted to break out of my chest. It was beating so hard that a jackhammer would be jealous. What did we do to deserve this? I sighed and pulled Piper to lean on me, cherishing my last couple of peaceful minutes with her. As I looked at Aphrodite, I saw that she was excited, this was her sick idea of fun, toying with our emotions, and playing with the people that we loved. This was the Drew side of her, and I sure as Pluto didn't like it!

TRAVIS:

This was bad; I had a really uncomfortable feeling that Katie and I were going to get it. We were one of her favorite couples… according to the dreams that we'd had and all of her interventions. It was all I could do to stay in a complete calm mode, and I was only doing that because I didn't want Katie to see how truly freaked out I was. She was up there grinning down at us… her precious little test subjects. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Aphrodite, but I can't stand it when she starts meddling in my life.

"Alright dearies!" she said in an overly excited tone, "Time to go!"

Closing my eyes and praying to my dad for a way out of the Hell that I was about to go through, I grabbed on to Katie's hand, not letting go. She squeezed it back reassuringly, showing me that she was just as terrified, but it was going to be okay.I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum tube when I blacked out.

LEO:

Let me tell you, waking up beside someone that you'd never seen before in your life… better yet, you were holding her hand, was not a normal way to wake up. Mind you she was flipping gorgeous, but I didn't know where I was either, so I wasn't exactly in the right mindset for flirting. I'm going to paint you a picture of how exactly I woke up:I opened my eyes in a forest… which was okay with me, I was there the night before, since the authorities have been after me for the past week, ever since I broke out of the worst foster home yet. But then I noticed that I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, and that there was pressure on one of my hands. I looked over and saw the girl beside me; she had black hair and a tanned complexion, she looked peaceful, and around fifteen, but I saw some signs of premature aging on her face.

Before I could decide what to do, I heard someone else speak. "Where am I?"

I pulled my hand out from hers and spun around, I saw a brown headed boy standing up. He had curly hair and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes."I was about to ask the same thing," I said, jumping to my feet.

I looked around and saw that we weren't the only ones in the clearing. It was full of people, all of them sound asleep. Feeling a bit weary I looked up at the strange boy again. "Do you know any of these people?"

He shook his head, "None at all."

"Who are you exactly?" I questioned.

"Travis Stoll," he said, "and you are?"

"Leo Valdez," I said, "I don't believe that I've ever seen you around."

"Yeah, I don't think you have." He said.

Things were getting awkward when I heard a groan. I looked down and saw another person waking up, this time it was a girl, she had black hair and green eyes, holding hands with a boy with messy black hair. Snatching her hand away, she jumped to her feet, and looked at us suspiciously. "Where the Hell am I?"

"Well," I said indignantly, "Aren't we just a ray of sunshine!"

She blinked at me, expectantly, and I relented, not in the mood to fight with someone, for all I knew she could recognize me from the alerts that they have over the news and turn me in. "I don't have a clue; I woke up here the same as you."

Travis smirked at her, "And you would be?"

"Seph," she answered, "who are they and who're you guys?"

We introduced ourselves, "I don't know anyone here," I admitted, "but I think it might be time for them to wake up."

**I'm baack! Lol, I won't be updating crazy fast like I used to, sadly, but I'm giving it another shot! And if you didn't notice, I'm using the same first chapter, trust me, it'll be the only identical one.**


	2. Notes

**PERCY:**

I jumped slightly as I felt someone shaking me. My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet, my arm snapping out to grip whoever's wrist that was retracting from me. I saw a Latino boy, with mischievious eyes looking at me. I had a feeling that the serious mask that was painted on his face was foreign.

I felt my other arm being pulled on as I jumped up, my eyes flickered down toward it and saw a hand falling from it limply. It belonged to a pretty girl with curly blonde hair. It was Annabeth. Why were we in a forest? Who were these other people?

As these questions ran through my head, I looked around and realized that the clearing was full of a lot of strangers. Annabeth was the only one I knew. Kneeling down, I shook her gently. Her grey eyes fluttered opened, and she blinked, clearing them. I strained a smile and said, "Hey, Wise Girl."

I held out my hand and she immediately grasped it. I pulled her up. "Where are we?" she asked. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I just woke up."

Annabeth didn't answer, she just let her grey eyes roam around the clearing, taking in the random groups of people, the thick trees surrounding us, and I halfway expected her to tell us where we were by the species of trees or something like that. It wouldn't surprise me, she was smart.

"We need to keep calm," a blonde guy said. He had tanned skin and blue eyes, which were narrowed as he seemed to assess the situation.

"Keeping calm would prove to be wise," a strict looking girl with brown hair, braided and tumbling down her shoulder,, brown eyes, and a tanned complexion, said. "Does anyone know why we are here?"

"No," I said. "Or at lease," I gestured toward Annabeth and myself, "we don't."

"I just have one question," the Latino guy said, looking at the girl with dark braided hair, "I have the strangest feeling that I know you from somewhere, why?"

She just shook her head, "I don't think I know you..." she said slowly, taking a small step toward him, and tilting her head to the side as if observing him from a different angle would prove to be more effective for trying to figure out who he was.

"Your name is Reyna," he said after a moment. "Isn't it?"

She nodded in confirmation and he sighed. "I know I know you, but I just don't know where!"

The entire clearing was silent as everyone observed everyone else.

"Does-" I was cut off as a pink sheet of paper fell from the sky. It landed on the ground in front of my feet, and everyone just stared at it. Tension was thick in the air as if everyone was expecting it to explode. Hesitantly, I picked it up and read it aloud. "Look in your right pockets."

I blinked before silently complying like everyone else in the clearing.

I felt yet another piece of paper in my pocket as my fingers dug inside. I slowly pulled it out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others do the same.

_Do not read aloud, and don't tell anyone about what you read._

_Hello Percy!_

_Its Aphrodite here, and I thought that you might want to know what's going on. You're getting more information than anyone else, so read carefully. Everyone here is meant to find the person that they're supposed to be with for the rest of their lives, and its who they recognize. You remember Annabeth, and you know that you're going out with her. No one else knows that. Your job, along with Annabeth is to get the others to see that they're attracted to the others without making it obvious._

_One person out of the will possess more memories and will be easier to convince of the feelings, the other one is the challenge. You don't remember anyone other than Annabeth for a reason: I don't want you to have any close emotional ties with anyone and jeopardize the game. When you're finished reading the note, you might as well begin to make camp, you're gonna be here for a while._

_Good luck, and lots of love_

_~Aphrodite_

**TRAVIS:**

I was confused as I looked at the completely unfamiliar brunette in front of me. She was looking at me suspiciously, and she even called me by my actual name. "H-how do you know me?" I demanded while everyone else was being woken up.

"We go to camp together," she rolled her eyes. "You always pulled pranks on my cabin!"

"You're a demigod?" I asked sharply. "Are you sure because I think I would have seen you around!"

"I'm the councilor for the Demeter Cabin," she snapped. "Katie Gardner."

"I know a Miranda Gardner," I informed her. "But you're definitely not her, you're..." I wanted to say _prettier_, but I thought that it would sound strange coming from a complete stranger, so I said, "way different looking." She was prettier... At least to me. I loved the way her green eyes sparkled, despite the fact that she seemed annoyed. I could see why I would prank her cabin. The look was a nice one to see... but I still had never seen her.

"Miranda is my younger sister," she sighed. "Its me, Katie Gardner!"

The name didn't even ring a bell. I sighed and shook,my head, "Sorry, no."

She opened her mouth to respond, but a blonde kid with blue eyes and blonde hair began speaking, "We need to keep calm."

After everyone else was finished debating about who knew who and if anyone knew what was going on, the guy with piercing green eyes read aloud a note that fell to the ground, telling us to dig through our right pockets.

I found a note. Opening it slowly and nervously, I looked down at it and began to read.

_Hello Travis!_

_You must be very confused right now, sweetheart, and I'm sorry about that, but it should get clearer as it goes along. I known you're a smart boy, so I have no doubt that you'll be in good shape for this little game. Katie Gardner is your partner, your buddy, and your best friend from this moment on. She is going to help you through thick and thin, you two can only win together!_

_Careful, dear, Katie has a fiery temper._

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

**LEO:**

_Hello Leo!_

_You seem to remember a bit about your friend Reyna. This is a good thing. Take it to your advantage. I know you're confused right now, but that's the point of the game. Don't worry, its a very fun game and you'll love it! Don't give Reyna a hard time and try to have some fun. You're gonna need her to win the game. And everyone is going to need you to survive. Make some friends, but make sure that Reyna is your best._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

**JAMES:**

_I know you have absolutely no idea what's going on and who any of these people are. But the girl named Seph recognizes you even if you're not on the best of terms. Work with her and you'll regain your memory. Its all apart of the game, you need her to win. Make some friends while you're there and have a bit of fun. Don't let you're temper get the best of you, and remember, Seph's mouth is just as big as yours._

_Lots of love_

_~A _

**JASON:**

_You recognize Piper, but you don't know her that well. That's okay, though. She has some issues with opening up, but you'll probably be able to get it out of her sooner or later. This is all about the game that you're playing. Talk to her, and lead the others to victory like you would have in New Rome. You'll be here for a while, so make some friends and get to know Piper so you can both win the game!_

_Lots of love_

_~A_

**NICO:**

_Hi Nico!_

_Thalia recognizes you despite you not remembering a thing about her. I would suggest that you get to know her. She's a daughter of Zeus after all. She's a very good partner to have while you're in the arena. Which is going to be fore a while now. Get to know some of the others and make some friends while you're in here. Trust me, they won't bite. Good luck, and don't make Thalia angry._

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

**WILL:**

_You remember Skylar to some extent, which is great! Sadly she doesn't remember you. Despite that, you need to make sure that you both get to know each other because she's your partner, and you can't win the game without her. As you already know, she's a notorious prankster, and never takes anything seriously. You might want to appeal to that side of her, or pull out a more serious side. Which ever is your preference. Just know that you're apart of a game, and you need her help to win, you can't leave until you've completed the challenge._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

**I hated writing this chapter. It was my least favorite part of the last one, but an important one, so here it is. hope you liked it. I know i only did the guys because it was already repetitive, but if you wanna see the girls' letters, review telling me so. If not, the story should really start next chapter**


	3. Notes II

_**ANNABETH:**_

_Hello Annabeth. Consider yourself lucky that you can remember your Seaweed Brain (such an adorable name), look at some of the others. You guys are both a part of the guidance department of my plan because some couples just need a good shove in the right direction. A lot of them here need that exactly. You don't recognize anyone, because I don't want you emotionally attached to any of them because they all need your help._

_I explained all of the finer points with Percy as well, like the fact that the person that they recognize is the one that they belong with, and you're helping them along without flat out telling them that they belong together for life. In your envelope is a list of weaknesses to exploit in each person. Lastly, as you probably figured, the person who recognizes the other in the relationship is the easiest one to convince of their feelings. One last thing that I did not mention to Percy was that they are all demigods. Good luck!_

_Lots of love,_

_~Aphrodite_

_**KATIE:**_

_Hello, Katie!_

_Recognizing Travis must be frustrating when he doesn't have a clue who you are. It will get better, I promise. You need to help him out, try to be nice and understanding with him because you need him to win. Don't worry, it isn't a hard game, trust me, though, get to know the others as well, they are very good friends. You don't know what the point of the game is, but it doesn't matter, you'll get it anyway. _

_Make some friends, and be nice!_

_Lots of love_

_~A_

_**REYNA:**_

_Hello Reyna!_

_I imagine you're confused. Don't worry though, the feelings will get easier to deal with. Stay focused on the people with you and around you. Leo Valdez seems to recognize you, and he does. Take charge of the situation, but try not to be too overbearing. You're a strong leader and I know that you'll come out on top. Leo is your partner in this forest. Help him and he'll help you. I wish you luck. Remember to make some friends and be nice._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

_**SEPH:**_

_Hello Seph!_

_James is clueless about you and I imagine it is beginning to annoy you. The feelings will go away sooner or later. I'm sorry about the fact that you honestly don't like him, but he is your partner. You'll need him to win. Give him a chance, he really isn't that bad! Try and help him remember, you never know what memories might pop up, good or bad. Have fun, and make some friends, all the people are really nice here! Yes even James can be nice, besides he has no memories, you can use that to your advantage if you need to._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

_**PIPER:**_

_Hey Piper!_

_How are you, sweetheart? Probably very confused about the blonde boy that seems to know you. Sorry about that, but it's necessary. Don't worry too harshly, my sweet, it won't last too long, and everything will start making sense. Jason is very sweet (and you know he's cute, which makes it even better!), you'll love him. He's your partner and a very understanding person. Start talking to him and the others, you'll need Jason to win your game but it never hurt to have some friends, so get to know the others as well._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

_**THALIA:**_

_Hello Thalia!_

_I see that you know Nico. Sadly, he doesn't seem to remember you. Poor guy. I hope that you'll help him out considering that he is your partner. Try not to feel too annoyed by your and everyone else's lack of memories. Taking them away was not something that I enjoyed, but it was vital. I hope you can forgive me once you realize the point of these games. Nico is your partner for the game and, as you remember, not that bad of a guy. I hope you'll make some friends with the others, a few of them are even your siblings. They're great people and will watch your back, which is something that you will need in the arena. I wish you the best of luck._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

_**SKYLAR:**_

_Hello Skylar!_

_I'm sorry about your lack of memories despite Will insisting that he knows you. I had to take a fair amount of memories from everyone. I hated to do it but it was necessary. Will's a great guy and he's your partner. You'll need him to get through the game. You may not know what the game's about, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. Don't forget to make some friends, you've got some awesome pranksters, and loyal people in the forest with you. Not one of them is the backstabbing type. Good luck!_

_Lots of love_

_~A_

**Yeah, I was so not going to do these, but I forgot to ask a question on the last chapter and its kinda important... Mostly because you guys know that I love to get my readers involved, which means that every tenth is a request like last time, and most chapters will have a question for answering so ANs are important though I,hate writing them as much as you hate reading what I have to say.**

**Ugh now that the lecture is over, I can tell you what was so important!**

**Give me some ideas for weaknesses. Jealously, temper, pride... Etc.. Got it? Review with an answer so I can write chapter 4 quickly!**


	4. The First Night Part I

_**PERCY: **_

I eyed everyone as we sat at our makeshift campfire spot. Everyone was silent and gloomy, not that I could blame them, Annabeth and I were the only ones with any memories of each other. That was if you excluded the small excerpts that one random person from the pair seemed to have.

Apparently some of the memories weren't very nice. I silently watched them attempt to make a flowing conversation, but it was pretty futile considering that all of them knew that they were subjects to a sick and annoying game. As my eyes landed on each of them, he remembered their name and what their weakness was on Aphrodite's sheet.

_Travis Stoll: Argumentive, Jealousy._

_Katie Gardner: Temper, thin patience._

_Leo Valdez: Strongly built walls, scary when he loses his humor._

_Reyna (she refused to say her last name and Aphrodite had kept the preference): Strongly Built walls, pride._

_James Tempest: Impulsive, jealousy._

_Seph Current: short temper, easily trusting._

_Jason Grace: pride, control of emotions._

_Piper McLean: insecure, loyalty_

_Will Solace: Shy, refuses to give up on anyone._

_Skylar Rocaine: Impulsive, stubborn._

I sighed to myself and put my head in my hands. I felt Annabeth shifting next to me, she placed a warm, comforting hand on my arm and squeezed it gently. I got the silent message, we're gonna get through this, but I didn't know how. Usually I felt a lot better knowing Annabeth was with me, but I didn't know how it was going to help me. She wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite. The only certified daughter of Aphrodite was one of the friggin test subjects! Besides, Piper was hardly what I would call a match maker.

I guess I did feel better knowing that I wasn't going to be separated from her again, and she was smart... really smart, but as good as I knew she was at making plans, I didn't know if she was good at making plans for people to fall for one another. I lifted my head up and tried for a weak smile. She reciprocated one, but I could see through it as easily as I was sure that she could see through mine. Deciding to take things slowly, just one small step at a time, I turned my attention away from my girlfriend (never an easy job) and onto the muttering strangers surrounding the two of us, listening into the conversations.

_**TRAVIS:**_

Leo Valdez was a pretty interesting person. I was laughing at a joke that he'd made about a guy named Frank Zhang... Called him a sumo wrestling teddy bear... I dare you to try and imagine that without laughing! The name sounded pretty familiar, I definitely knew him, just not too well. The image of a buff Chinese kid with a bow and a quiver of arrows came into my mind... Yeah I definitely knew him.

"Leo!" Katie Gardner scolded. "That wasn't very nice!"

I looked over at Katie with even more interest than Leo. She tucked a loose strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear as she glared up at the Hispanic boy, who grinned sheepishly in return. I felt a jolt in my gut as I saw the look, almost as though a part of my brain comprehended something that the other didn't, and nothing got back to the sensible part of my mind. I also felt a burning in the pit of my stomach. The feeling confused and worried me, it was as if the part of my brain that wasn't relaying information was also in control of my emotions.

She must have felt me stating at her, because she turned to look back. I was in daydream mode and I wasn't able to look away in time. When I looked into her green eyes, I realized how pretty they were... Mesmerizing emeralds. She raised an eyebrow, and said something. My mind was slow to translate what she was saying, so I was a few seconds late answering, which probably made me look like an idiot.

She had said, "Can I help you, Stoll?"

I blinked and managed to stutter the answer, "N-no, I'm fine."

She looked at me for a second longer, and I was praying to Hermes that she would just turn away. I figured that all of my confusion was in her stare. She didn't turn, of course. She opted to ask a question instead. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head, and before I could stop it, I blurted out, "I must have been pretty amazing for you to remember me." I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively and leaned a bit closer, "is there anything specific that you want me to remember about you?"

Katie flushed immediately, obviously getting the insinuation. Before I could tease her about it she curled her upper lip in distaste toward me and finally said, "There is nothing special about you, and nothing amazing," Travis was pretty sure that she was going to spit in his face and was immensely happy that she didn't. "I want to win this game so I can get out of here and go back to being harassed by you in peace!"

I blinked and was shocked when I felt myself falling backward off the log that I was comfortably perched on and landing on the uncomfortable ground, pinecones, leaves, and gum balls were digging painfully into my back. I groaned and started pushing myself back onto the log just as she got to her feet and stormed away in an angry huff...so much for partners.

_**LEO:**_

I missed Frank, as strange as it sounded. He was pretty darn awesome, and one heck of a shot with a bow! He did look like a sumo wrestler sometimes, though... I was in the middle of wistfully thinking about him and Hazel, after being scolded by Katie Gardner, when Reyna walked up and sat on the log beside me, not saying a word at first.

Shaking myself out of my daze, I gave her a grin and asked, "How's it going?"

"I know Frank too," Reyna said, cutting through any hope of a normal conversation...friendship is overrated anyway.

I raised an eyebrow as I studied her regal features. She looked more like a queen than a teenage daughter of Bellona. I'd asked if her mom was the goddess of processed meats, and Reyna had stared daggers at me and called me an infantile chimp. It sounded like a deadpan sentence, but with Reyna it was hard to get a good read on her, she was so withdrawn from any situation, acting as if she was simply observing what was going on from the viewpoint of an outsider. I knew it wasn't very trusting of me, but I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of her role in the game.

I swallowed back the feeling, not sure if she could read minds or not. That was when I realized that she was most likely waiting for a response. "I... I'm not surprised," I managed. "He was Roman; you're praetor of camp Jupiter."

"Yes," Reyna agreed, "on an ambassador's trip to Camp Half-Blood, while Frank stayed and watched over New Rome."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"How were you so close to the other praetor and not remember me?"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" I asked, smirking as I spoke. "I know I'm hot," I allowed my body to smoke slightly. "But no need to start cat fighting... Unless you really want to, of course."

"I was being serious!" Reyna growled, her neutral mask broke slightly, allowing her to turn her eyebrows downward into an unhappy frown.

"So am I," I responded, holding my harms up in a surrendering position.

"This is why I called you an infantile chimp!" she informed me impatiently, surprising me with how much emotion that she was showing. As if realizing that she was showing off a bit too much of her actual self, she immediately looked downward and took in a deep breath. When she looked back up, I couldn't tell that I'd just gotten on her nerves; she looked completely normal.

"Look," I said, holding my hands up in surrender, "I get it, you hate me and have no sense of humor. I have no clue how I don't remember you. Someone has screwed around with everyone's memory here, not just mine. I'm sorry I'm inconveniencing you, but its not my fault. Cut me a little slack!"

"Whatever Valdez," she still had a neutral look despite the venomous voice, "I doubt there is very much slack I'll be able to cut, however."

I didn't trust her at all, I knew it wasn't sportsman like, but she was the daughter of a Roman war goddess, and praetor of camp Jupiter, what would she be doing in a game like this? Whatever this was. Something about the whole place seemed off, and not just because we were kidnapped. It felt dangerous, just like Reyna.

_**JAMES:**_

My mind was shot and my brain felt fried it was annoying and agitating. I tried striking a conversation up with Jason Grace, who was apparently my half brother. We both agreed that we'd never seen each other before despite being in the same camp and having the same dad. "So..." Jason said, scratching his through his shiny blonde hair, "do you recognize anyone here at all?"

I shook my head and sighed, "Not at all, that girl, Seph, seems to remember me though. From the way she looked at me, I'd say her memories aren't fond ones. What about you?"

"I remember a bit about Piper," he informed me, nodding toward the Native American girl that was muttering to Annabeth quietly across the clearing.

Before I could reply, a cold voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as she spoke. "Do you remember anything yet?"

I looked over and saw Jason wince slightly even though the venom wasn't meant toward him. "I see what you mean, James," he clapped me on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go and talk to my partner, see if she remembers anything..." he shot me a look that said, good luck, you're gonna need it. Then he got up and walked away.

Seph took his seat, though she looked as though she would rather be anywhere else. "No, Seph, I don't remember anything."

She rolled her eyes and and sighed quietly, something that I probably wasn't even supposed to hear. Though I got the message that she thought that I was useless without my memories. She tried to get up, but I grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. She froze as if I had shocked her, which I promise I didn't.

"What?" she asked, icily.

"I want to know why you hate me," I informed her calmly.

"What makes you think that I hate you," she replied settling back down. The look that she gave me was a puzzled one, but I read the underlying challenge as clear as day.

"Because," I said bluntly, "if you talk to and look at everyone like you do with me, you must have a hell of a time making friends."

She scowled at me and snapped, "If you weren't such a jerk maybe I wouldn't mind you."

"What did I do?" I demanded annoyed. "Just tell me what I did so I can apologize for it!"

Seph closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face. "Stop, Tempest," she snapped.

"Stop what?" I demanded incredulously.

"Stop trying to be nice," she clarified icily, keeping her voice low so that she didn't cause a scene. "Quit acting, and don't bother!"

Without another word, she snatched her wrist out of my hand and got up. She walked toward another log where Skylar Rocaine and Katie Gardner were sitting, leaving me Alone and hopelessly confused.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't really do a spell/grammar check at the moment, my phone is being a dumbass. Jimanji-Faronix-Zonata was my 10th reviewer and I used his suggestion... he'll recognize it, lol. Review and be the 20/30th if you want a suggestion! And tell me whatcha think!**

**And... I don't want to say anything in case someone who hasn't read THOH is reading this... But if you have and you see that Thalia and Nico aren't in this... Well it's out of respect for Nico and his preferences... I'll leave it at that to not put spoilers in.**


End file.
